yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Godfrey Institute Business Agenda
The Godfrey Institute: Life Matters Godfrey Institute's New Face: As you know, my grandfather, Alec Godfrey, ran this company with the intent of bettering people's lives with the use of medicine and technology. I, Pippa Godfrey, intend to follow in his footsteps as president of this company. I have taken all projects and matters into my own hands and will now attend all meetings that go on here. To add onto that note, all employees currently working here will need to go through some new procedures. My grandfather was a very generous and kind man, however, he lacked certain skills when it came to looking into people's personas and I want to make sure all employees are suitable for the series of projects I will be managing and seeing through. Godfrey Memorial Opening with new sectors in each District: With our major hospital located in D2, we have decided in looking at vacated areas in D1 to open up miniature sectors to house drug addicts and 24 hour E.R's fully staffed and trained for any type of scenario. Our budget will allow us to open 7 sectors in D1, and I hope to have them in areas where the most crime is centered that way the people will receive the treatment they need when they need it.I'm placing in charge a sector manager for each one who will be moving from management at our main hospital. New Transportation System: ''' I'm reforming the transportation project that was currently undergo here, for it's lack of.. sufficiency. The new system I'm currently proposing to build will require a more innovated way of thinking and an open mind for the impossible. Our lead scientist here has come up with building blocks. Looking at your notes, this transportation system will require a great amount of energy, outside of electricity. Currently, we're looking for a substitute that could require a larger effect that will allow one subject to move across the city with only standing on a platform. In our labs, we've been able to use small objects, like a basic rat here and there. The end result right now is broken bones and death by the amount of pressure. We're looking to fix this and soon come up with a model that will outdo the trains and cars, maybe even airplanes. '''Partnership with Asunza(Lead Medical Technology): Recalls/Changes/New Medicine: Visionx: Project Venom: *Venom, also known on the markets as Mutant, is currently being tested in Godfrey Labs under high security. The drug is majorly flawed in it's design. The drug has a high addictive rate and induces a state of brief, unparalleled strength accompanied with peak levels endurance, heightened senses, and minor immunity to weapons of any kind unless targeted to the neck of the user. The brute power is focused on one's anger/rage and that drives them to go into a frenzy. However, after the drug leaves the body, there a major drawbacks. So far in current tests, all subjects have had their bones crumple in on themselves from the massive amount of calcium the drug eats in the body; those who survive the first stage, will experience hallucinations, then the final stage, if reached results in the mutations. Subjects at this stage appear to have eye color changes/vision changes, skin changes(Scales), and the development of venom glands and growth of their canines. So far, there are only 3 subjects to reach this level in our labs. They are considered dangerous. Further examining any more mutations in them. *Distribution of Venom has been tough since primary focus has been on the Drug Markets. It has come to my attention that Godfrey Institute is a leader in the Medical Field in Kasaihana City, with our funded medical practices in every district, drugstores/chain stores carrying our over the counter products and now the opening of new sectors of the Godfrey Memorial Hospital. This is pivotal to the rise of Godfrey's ideal human soldier without the use of machines to do our bidding. What is the best way to test than on the surplus population. We have pushed Venom into the open market with a new face, known as Virtus. Virtus will be sold over the counter as a replacement for a drug we are shelving that was to help one's metabolism. This drug will only be sold in D1, while the rest of the districts will take a placebo version. This way we can monitor D1 without causing too much disturbance because honestly, how many of us would care for a dead scum here and there? Project Immortal: = Category:Organization